Save Me
by katykat18
Summary: Bella is a depressed high school student who is abused and hurts herself. No one notices her at school until a new student moves into town. exb all human. review?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! i know i shudnt start another story before i update my other stories but i want to what u guys think about this one, if u like it ill continue lol so i hope u all enjoy!**

* * *

It was another day, another boring and absolutely miserable day. I rolled over stretching my limbs only to recoil in pain. I hurriedly got out of bed and put some clothes on, not caring if they matched or were clean. I looked in the mirror and combed my hair into a decent mess with my fingers. _Fuck, that's pretty noticeable._ I quickly rummaged through the top drawer of my desk and found a bottle of cover-up. It had become one of my best and only friends. This bottle knew my secrets, but would never tell.

Applying a decent amount to cover the purple discoloration on my cheek I swiftly ran down the stairs and out the front door to my truck. I wasn't late for school, but I didn't want to be the first one there. I didn't need people to look at me.

Once I got to school though I noticed something different. The parking lot had one more car than it normally held this early in the morning. Maybe it was a new teacher or something, they wouldn't last that long probably anyways. Forks wasn't the greatest place to live, I should know.

I parked my truck and grabbed my book bag off the seat next to me. I made my way to the cafeteria where I usually sat until I needed to go to my classes. It was the only time I ever sat in there, too bad it was always by myself. I took out my notebook and began to doodle while simultaneously chipping away at the already chipped black nail polish I had applied. I sighed and threw my pen down at the notebook and pulled up the sleeve to my oversized sweatshirt. I looked up at the clock; it was almost time for class to start. I was usually the first one in class. Pretty unusual for someone who hated school.

Gathering my belongings and rolling my sleeve back down I trudged my way to math. I was surprised at how many people were in the classroom. I guess I was late, oh well it didn't really mater. I took my usual seat in the back of the room listening to the mindless chatter about the new students. _So that's whose car it was, fresh meat_. That's why they didn't notice me coming into the room or acknowledge me, not that they did anyways. The girls were chatting absent-mindedly about the new boys. The boys were talking about the new girls. I sighed and placed my head on the cold desk, it was going to be a long day.

Class after class was a blur, the same absent minded chatter about the new students who I had yet to see, not that they'd be interested in even talking to me. No one did. It was lunch now and I made my way to the cafeteria to buy a drink or maybe a snack. After I purchased an apple and a bottle of lemonade I made my way to my usual eating spot, my truck. Unfortunately for me I ran into what felt like a boulder.

"Oops, sorry, are you ok?" I was about to yell at whomever I ran into when I stopped, my eyes meeting two pools of emerald.

"Uh…yea, sorry." I mumbled quickly leaving. I heard a group of girls giggling at me; I wished I could just punch them in the face. Great, I meet one of the new boys and I just happen to make a complete fool of myself. I sighed and bit into my apple.

I looked at my phone and checked the time, I had bio next, fun. I quickly left my truck until the end of the day and walked to class.

I sat down and doodled on my notebook like I did earlier. The other students walked in and sat at their usual seats. Then someone sat down next to me, no one ever sat next to me. I looked to see it was the boy I had run into last period. I groaned mentally and looked back to my little scribble of a doodle.

"Are you alright?" I looked up. The boy was looking at me now with worry. Was he talking to me? Obviously he must be or he wouldn't be looking at me. I felt a lump grow in my throat. No one ever talked to me, not even the teachers.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine." I could see his entire face this time. It was the face of a Greek god, like he was chiseled from stone. I quickly looked away realizing I was staring. I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks.

"Good. I'm Edward Cullen." He outstretched his hand towards me. I looked at his hand confused. I hesitantly grabbed his hand weakly.

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, Bella Swan." He chuckled. _Jackass,_ I furrowed my brows and looked away again focusing on the rambling of my teacher.

"OK, well today class we're going to do a lab." I groaned. How I hated his labs. This also meant I had to work with Edward. I never worked with anyone before; I was so used to doing things on my own.

"We're going to be using chemicals…" I tuned him out reading the lab paper he had passed out. This was going to be fairly simple. Edward smiled at me when I looked at him. Something about him was different; I just couldn't put my finger on it. The lab was going fairly smooth until Edward accidentally dropped the iodine bottle on the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"Oh, God dammit, I'm so sorry, here let me help you clean that."

"No it's OK." I pulled away slightly but it was too late, he had grabbed my sleeve and pulled it back revealing the pink, red and purple marks that adorned my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be warned this gets a little graphic. I changed the rating so I would be safe. I hope you enjoy. I'm glad about the response to my new story! I'm glad you all want me to continue! I hope you all review and read this story as well as my others! **

**C00kieand1pixie, enchantedlight, KetchCullen, Blackgrrl92, MilesOfSmiles13, twilightismyfreakinLIFE, The Young Authoress….Thank you! You guys rock! & thank you to all whom favorited and alerted my story, Enemy Attraction ****(good news for all who read my other stories, I have power again so now I can update my stories! Yay! Ill be updating within the next week so don't worry they're comin!),**** thank you guys! I mean I got like over 50 messages in my inbox when I came home from school after posting this and updating my other story, it made me extremely happy!! So enjoy!**

* * *

We both gasped, our eyes becoming wide. I pulled back quickly and covered my arm.

"Bella…what-"

"It's nothing, I just fall a lot. I-I have to go to the bathroom." I quickly turned to leave the classroom before falling over my own two left feet and nearly had my skull crack open against the corner of the desk. Edwards's strong arms held me, preventing me from falling.

"Please wait…I won't tell anyone." His voice was barely a whisper. My breath became stuck in my throat, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. He released me once I was steadied, I turned to face him. His once happy, bright emerald eyes were a darker shade now, upset and saddened.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" I looked away, why did he care? No one else did.

"Because…no one should have to go through something as terrible you're experiencing."

"I told you I fall a lot." He snorted and I looked at him again.

"I know you do, but Bella come on, I'm not stupid." Our conversation was hushed; no one around us heard what we were talking about. Not like they even wanted to listen to a conversation I held. There was an uncomfortable silence that felt like hours long.

"Please don't tell anyone…" I said breaking the silence. I was on the verge of tears; I looked at the dirty tiled floor not wanting pity from him.

"Bella you have to tell someone!" His voice was hushed but his words came out in almost a hiss.

"It's my life and my body. I can let whatever I want to happen to it!" This time I was going to leave, I wasn't going to let him stop me either. I quickly left the room; thankfully the bell rang before Mr. Varner could yell at me. I could hear Edward yelling my name but it only made me walk faster. People were staring at me; I didn't need or want them too. I ran to my truck forgetting about gym; not like I was going to go anyways. The mandatory uniforms didn't cover my bruises or scars.

I jumped into the cab and turned the ignition letting the engine roar to life. I wanted- no I needed to go home. I drove as fast as my faithful truck would let me. I reached the house and almost ran out of the truck without parking it or turning it off. I didn't know what was taking over me. I was experiencing so many emotions at once it was driving me insane. My breathing was fast and heavy, I was hyperventilating.

Edward Cullen knew my secret. I hadn't even known him for an hour and he found out what I was hiding from Forks. Would he tell people? He would just tell people about how even bigger a freak I was.

I staggered to the kitchen my throat became suddenly dry and a splitting headache throbbed in my skull. I fumbled through the cabinets till I found Charlie's alcohol, grabbing a large bottle of whiskey. I grabbed four small pills from the cabinet and popped them into my mouth and soon chased them down with a large swig from the whiskey. It burned my throat but I kept drinking. The burn made my tears fall harder. I stopped drinking and sank to the ground sobbing, curled in a ball. I needed to release; I got up from the spot on the floor and made my way to the bathroom. My head was spinning and it was hard to walk. Eventually I made my way to the bathroom and fumbled in the drawers messily till I found what I was looking for.

Wrapped in a blood stained white wash cloth was a rusted razor. This was what I needed; my only friend and companion in this poor existence. Charlie would be home soon, I had to do it quick. Pushing back the sleeve on my left arm I debated where I would place the new mark. I pushed the razor into my skin tearing it as it made it ways across the flesh leaving a dark red trail behind it. It felt good to release my emotions, I felt slightly better so I decided to do it again.

There was a lot of blood, almost too much. The smell began to make me feel nauseas so I quickly wrapped it up with the wash cloth retrieving some old gauze from the back of the cabinet. I wrapped it tightly. It was so routine that I could probably do it with my eyes closed.

I made my way to my bed and laid down, scratch that, I collapsed onto the bed. My head was spinning and I could feel a throb pulsing in my wrist. Looking at the clock I sighed and tried to push off from the bed. Charlie would be coming home any minute now. Maybe I should just lock my bedroom door and let Charlie beat himself up tonight. That would never happen though; he would just beat down the door.

I heard the door open and I gulped, well here we go.

"Bella!?" Charlie bellowed. I made my way downstairs. I could smell the whiskey and bourbon from the stairs. He had gone to the bar like he had every night. "Where the fuck were you? I've been calling you for hours!" His words were slurred. Sighing, hours huh? you just got home. I entered the kitchen, trying to keep my distance from him. "Where the fuck is my dinner?"

"There's some left-over lasagna from yesterday." My voice was low.

"Left-over's? I come home after a hard day at work to make money to house and feed your fucking mouth and I don't get a hot meal waiting for me?" His voice was rising.

"I can just heat it up; it'll only take a few minutes." I walked to the fridge when Charlie grabbed my arm roughly. I winced in pain as he grabbed the fresh cuts I just made.

"Fucking bitch, you're a fucking disappointment! Renee left because of you and then she just dumps you on me!? You're absolutely worthless you little cunt." He threw me to the ground, my face colliding with the countertop on the way down. He kicked me in my side hard. I wouldn't cry. Crying in front of him only made him keep hurting me. The whiskey and pain killers helped, the pain didn't feel as bad but I would feel it later. He spit on me and called me a 'worthless whore' before stumbling up the stairs to his room.

I struggled trying to get up. This wasn't as bad as the other beatings. He must have had a lot to drink down at the bar today. I held my side as I dragged myself up to my bedroom. I didn't bother changing my clothes, I let the pills and alcohol take its effect and pull me into a deep slumber.

**So im thinking about possibly doing the next chapter in both Edward and Bella's perspective…what do you think? Oh and if you have any questions ask me or if you want to see something happen or whatever in the story let me know and I'll definently work it into the story line. REVIEW? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty well I'm glad that everyone who reviewed liked my story so much! Yay me! Lol keep reviewing guys! Ur the best! This chappy is in Edwards POV ok? If u guys like it I may consider doing a few more chapters in his POV. Anyways enjoy! Make sure u review they make me write longer and faster…. =]**I don't know why my parents had decided to move, especially to a town that sounded fictional, like it belonging in a bedtime story. I mean who names a town 'Forks'? Well I guess the people of Forks do. But life in North Carolina was good, we were all happy, especially after what happened in Denali…

* * *

My thoughts were all over the place this morning as I drove my family and myself to our first day at Forks High. I wasn't too worried about meeting people, I generally stayed quiet and to myself. I was worried about how the students here would look and act. The town seemed normal enough so they wouldn't be raving rednecks, but they would probably treat us differently by the way we dressed and our possessions. I will admit we had money; my sister Alice had no objection to spending it. I just wanted my family to be happy. If moving here made my mother and father happy I would let them be happy, even if I did suffer.

We pulled into the small parking lot and made our way to the main office to get our schedules. I could hear a loud rumble come from outside. I turned my head to look out the window in the door to see probably one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. This angel didn't belong driving that goliath of a truck. But she parked the truck and made her way to one of the buildings. She pulled her brown hair around her face as she walked. She looked at my car and made a face, it was almost sad and pitying.

"Edward…yo, bro you in there?" Emmett called as he smacked the back of my head.

"Ow, Emmett, yeah I'm sorry what?" I grabbed my head. Emmett had the strength of an elephant but was just a giant softy on the inside. He definitely had strength though, and when he probably hit me that was his 'light' punch. I've been hit by his 'heavy' punch as he liked to call it. Yeah, I had bruised ribs and couldn't move. I had to have other people help me dress and feed myself sometimes. I grimaced at the thought of that punch; I vowed never to let him hit me again, even if it did mean I got some money. Worst two hundred dollars I ever made.

Alice handed me my schedule and began to talk away. I tried to listen to her but my thoughts just drifted back to the sad angel. I secretly hoped that I would get a chance to talk to her, a mean with a school of only about three hundred students it's bound to happen.

The day passed uneventful, to an extent. I had girls practically throwing themselves at me and I didn't have any classes so far with the mystery girl. I had promised to meet Alice and Emmett before we went to lunch. I was contemplating going to eat in my car as we walked into the line.

"Hey Edward-" Emmett called. I turned to look at him and ask him what he was going to ask until something ran into me, hard. I looked to find the angel from earlier. She looked angry at me.

"Oops, sorry, are you ok?" I asked, her angry façade melted and turned to a dazed complexion.

"Uh…yea, sorry." She mumbled quickly leaving. I heard a group of girls giggling at us. I glared at them and turned to watch her run away from the cafeteria. Great, my first chance to talk to her and I run into her. And the only thing I say to her is 'sorry'. I walked to an empty table and sat waiting for my family to buy what their lunches. I looked at my schedule to see what classes I had left in this purgatory. Hmmm…biology and then spanish. They both sounded like so much fun. It was going to be a long school year.

I had already managed to get myself lost for two of my other classes, including the one I was going to next. I made my way to biology a few minutes before the teacher began his lesson.

Walking through the door my breath became stuck in my throat. There sitting by herself was the angel. Thank you god! I silently thanked him and made my way to sit next to her. I noticed that the other seats were already filled and no one bothered to sit next to her? She was drawing something absentmindedly. She looked at me in confusion which quickly turned to disgust and went back to doodling in her notebook. It was strange; she didn't throw herself at me like half of the female student body. I had to talk to her though.

"Are you alright?" she looked up. She looked around the room uneasily, like she didn't know if I was talking to her.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine." Finally I could see her face; she had the largest chocolate eyes that you could get lost into. Her lips were full and pink, almost kissable, kissable? Where did that come from? You barely know this girl and you're talking about kissing her! She looked away and I could see the red blush creep upon her cheeks.

"Good. I'm Edward Cullen." I reached out my hand trying to be gentleman like. She looked at my hand confused and hesitantly grabbed my hand weakly.

"Bella, Bella Swan." Bella, so that was her name. Such a fitting name too, her name reflected her perfectly, beauty.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, Bella Swan." I chuckled. She looked away angrily and focused on the teacher.

"OK, well today class we're going to do a lab. We're going to be using chemicals…" She read the lab paper intently; it brought a smile to my lips. She looked at me and smiled weakly back. Something about her was different; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The lab was going fairly smooth until I accidentally dropped the iodine bottle on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Way to go stupid!

"Oh, God dammit, I'm so sorry, here let me help you clean that."

"No it's OK." She pulled away slightly but I grabbed her sleeve and pulled it back revealing the pink, red and purple marks that adorned her arm. I gasped. I didn't know what to say at first.

"Bella…what-" I tried to ask but she cut me off.

"It's nothing, I just fall a lot. I-I have to go to the bathroom." She turned to leave before she slipped on some spilled iodine and nearly crashed into the desk. I grabbed her holding her up, never wanting to let her go. I couldn't let her leave, not like this.

"Please wait…I won't tell anyone." I whispered near her ear. Who could make something so beautiful do this to herself? Who could hurt something so innocent?

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Her words were like acid. She looked away. Why did I care? I knew exactly why and I felt a knot in my stomach form.

"Because…no one should have to go through something as terrible you're experiencing."

"I told you I fall a lot." I snorted, that was a bunch of bullshit.

"I know you do, but Bella come on, I'm not stupid." I wasn't stupid; I knew something was hurting her enough to make her do this to herself. We stared at each other, our eyes battling for dominance.

"Please don't tell anyone…" I could see the tears begin to form in her eyes. How could she not tell anyone? She stared at the floor again. My anger was starting to get the better of me.

"Bella you have to tell someone!" My own voice surprised me for it came out sounding like a hiss.

"It's my life and my body. I can let whatever I want to happen to it!" She left the room grabbing her back and books swiftly. She was out of my reach and I couldn't stop her. The bell rang before Mr. Varner could even process her name to yell at her. I tried to call after her but she wouldn't stop. People were starting to stare and I stopped instantly. I growled and went off to my next class. I felt like an ass, who am I kidding I am one.

My next class passed in a blur, I couldn't concentrate on the Spanish. All I could think about was Bella and the fear and sadness in her eyes when I found out about her darkest secret. I didn't notice class was over until everyone was up from their seats and leaving the room.

Bella's truck wasn't in the parking lot; she probably left after that class with me. I couldn't believe how stupid I acted. But it pained me so much to see the sadness and hurt, betrayal and loneliness in those chocolate eyes. She didn't deserve to be sad; no one did. No one deserved to feel the pain she felt. I remembered how the frown formed and her full, luscious, pink lips. She felt like she belonged in my arms when I caught her, I was supposed to protect her, save her from her demons and herself. She was so warm, soft and smelled so sweet, like strawberries and freesias. How could I be talking about this girl this way whom I had just met maybe a few hours ago?

I was becoming one of the delusional, love struck saps my mother enjoyed watching movies about. But Bella was different; she wasn't like the other girls. I had to reveal the real Bella, but first I had to knock down all of her barriers and crack her shell. I was going to save Bella whether she liked it or not.

--

It had been almost three days now and Bella wasn't in school. I had come early every day to school so I could talk to her before school started; I didn't have a way to talk to her otherwise. I didn't know her phone number or where she lived, and that wouldn't be awkward. At first I thought nothing of it when she didn't show up the first day, I mean I probably wouldn't want to show up to school the day after someone I barely knew found out probably one of my deepest and darkest secrets. But I began to worry more and more as the days passed. Had something happened to her? I wanted so badly to see her; to know that was alive and breathing. Finally my hopes were answered the fourth day, Friday.

She had showed up, but she was not early like she usually was. I sat on the picnic table under the shelter watching her drive into the parking lot amongst the other students. I looked at my watch; class was starting in a few minutes so I wouldn't have time to talk to her until lunch.

She got out from her large truck with a hop and gathered her belongings, tossing them onto her back like a pack mule. She had a slight gimp, favoring her right leg. Something had happened. I could see the pain on her face as she put pressure on her right leg. I became angry; angry at whoever did this to her, even if it was herself. How could she not get help or tell anyone what was going on? I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. I was going to have to wait and talk to her. It was going to be a long four and a half hours.

* * *

**And you're going to have to leave me a review and wait for the next chapter! Hehe. So did you like EPOV? It took forever to write lol. Well let me know what u think and give me your honest opinion, tips and so on! Well have a good day! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello! It's me bringing you another chapter because I love you all! That and because people left me comments that made me happy and want to write lol. Sorry its taking solong to update but my grandpa just recently passed away so ive been busy with that, (srry I kno I kno, I keep giving u excuses but he rly did die!)**

**I know some of you are thinking 'how can they fall in love so fast? They only met each other for like 5 minutes?' well obv. my writing isn't portraying what I want it to, I was trying to make it seem like they had a connection from the moment they first talked to each other, besides Edward already feels strongly towards bella because of his past, and you'll understand why in later chapters. Besides its my story and I can write it however I want so =P hah!**

**Well make sure you review!**

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep…

What the fuck is that noise? My head felt heavy and my body tingled as I moved. I opened my eyes and saw my alarm clock beeping. I sighed and closed my eyes again. Ugh…I don't want to go to school…wait, school? My eyes shot open and looked at the clock. It was twelve fifteen; I was most certainly late for school. I groaned and tried to roll over but a sharp pain stopped me. Great, I was late for school and I could barely move. I managed to turn off the annoying noise and roll onto my back. Why bother going to school today if I would just come back in two hours…no one would miss me, well maybe Edward would. I stopped, why would he miss me? He would probably just hound me with more questions that he never asked me and try to get me to tell someone. He just didn't understand why I couldn't. It made my heart swell with the thought that he actually cared about my well being, even if he was just being polite. No one here ever cared about me, maybe a few people did at first when I first moved here, but not anymore.

I mustered all the strength I could and managed to roll off the bed and make my way to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror only to find a gruesome sight.

My brown eyes weren't the normal dark color; they were darker and almost drained. I had probably enough baggage under my eyes to last me a year on vacation. I looked paler than normal too. I have to stop drinking and taking those pills, they aren't helping the after effect. I sighed and a sharp pain in my side caused me to yelp. I lifted my shirt to find a dark bruise starting just under my bust line down to my hip. I grazed my fingers over it and it hurt barely even touching it. Charlie did a number this time.

I made my way down the stairs slowly to the kitchen, minding the stabbing pain in my side. I wanted to grab something to eat. I settled on an apple that would fill me for the entire day. I eased myself onto the couch and turned the TV while taking a small bite out of the red apple.

I grimaced at the TV when I realized that Oprah was having a special about people over coming abuse. I turned the channel quickly only to find mindless sitcoms and ridiculous reality shows that made no sense. I turned off the TV with a groan. This was why I didn't watch TV. Finishing my apple I wobbled upstairs to change and make it look like I went to school.

Charlie came home at the same time as usual and I prepared him a fresh warm meal, seeing as yesterday he had yelled at me for leftovers. I decided to make enchiladas and was about the grill the chicken when Charlie came up to me angrily. I could smell the whiskey on his breath and it nauseated me a little bit.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I looked down; I had put on a denim skirt that went to about mid-thigh and a blue long sleeved plaid button down shirt. I only decided to wear the outfit seeing as I could barely get my clothes on and these seemed easy enough. "Are you going out with a boy?" The anger was boiling in his eyes. I knew what was going to happen next.

"No, I just had some trouble getting dressed this morning-" Before I could finish Charlie slapped me across the face.

"Fucking slut, stop lying to me! You were going to meet some boy and be the whore you are and sleep with him." This was far from the truth. "You want to end up like you did before!?" My stomach turned and I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. That was a low blow. Before I could register what as happening Charlie grabbed my hand placed it on the red hot stove top. The pain was unbearable, I didn't have the pills and alcohol to dull the pain and I screamed, begged him to stop. He threw me to the floor after he was done burning my palm.

"You're a fucking whore, that's why your mother dumped your sorry ass on me." He was screaming now barely inches away from my face that was held firmly between his fingers. He tossed my head back and I felt it collide with the fridge. He kicked me again, this time slightly lower and I felt a crunch. I yelped and went to hold my hip as Charlie spat on me. "You're a pathetic excuse of a daughter. You never were." I couldn't control it any longer and I began to sob.

Charlie left me moments later to go collapse into unconsciousness on his bed. I couldn't move. Everything hurt and I couldn't move from my spot on the floor. Why me? Was all I could think. Why did I have to be born into this fucked up life? Why couldn't I be part of a perfect family? Why did I have to be so broken? I wanted someone to be here with me as I sobbed uncontrollably on the kitchen floor. I knew who I wanted; I wanted Edward. It seems silly wanting someone who I barely knew and had a conversation with to be here and hold me.

I didn't know how long I was sitting on the floor, maybe hours? My tears had managed to stop and I tried to get up from the floor and go upstairs. I yelped at the pain as I tried to get up but ignored it. It hurt to stand on my leg and I knew he had seriously hurt something. Hobbling to the kitchen cabinet I pulled out my bottle of pills and dumped an odd amount of pills into my hand. I didn't even bother to count. I once again pulled out the bottle of whiskey and drank it down with the pills. Capping the bottle I placed it under my arm as I made my way upstairs to my room.

The pain was unbearable I couldn't wait for the pills to take effect. I collapsed on my bed once again after my painful journey up the stairs and closed my eyes thinking of Edward.

I woke up late again for school the next morning and decided not to go again. I couldn't make it out of my bed, everything hurt and my head felt like Charlie took a sludge hammer to it. I laid in bed all day and slept it away. I was surprised when I woke up around midnight and Charlie hadn't woken me for my beating. I set my alarm, there was no way I was going to miss school again, or Edward for that fact. I drifted off to sleep again with thoughts of Edward. Pain or no pain, I was going to see him.

* * *

**Well next chapter is where we left off at Edwards point of view! Hope you stick around to find out what happens!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so I am totally in love with Bella's lullaby from the soundtrack and rob's never think...  
****am I the only person who thinks Rob is uber good looking and not just becuase he is the amazing and sexy edward cullen?...it deff helps but he is sooo gorgeous and that accent...i need to stop lol, and I am like uber excited b.c I got a very very large check in the mail with my name on from my school I'm buying like practically every twilight thing I can find! I cannot wait till the movie comes out; I forced my bf to buy tix for the midnight release hehe Yay me! Lol anyways I'm writing another chapter because of all the wonderful reviews! I love your guys support and comments! And also how do I view them on fanfic? The only I can read em is through my email and I can't figure it out…it will be greatly appreciated if u can help me!**

My body was stiff from lying in bed all day, my hip was throbbing and hurt to move even a small inch. I contemplated going back to bed, but I knew Charlie would be up soon, if he found me in bed again he wouldn't be as merciful as he was yesterday. I went over reasons why I should go to school in my head while I stared at my ceiling.

First: I had a lot of work that I would need to make up. Great just what I need…

Second: I could get away from the wrath of Charlie. That was always the best reason.

Third: Edward would be at school. My heart beat quickened. That was a good enough reason to me. I sat up quickly, regretting it as the pain from my hip caused me to yelp. Maybe going to school wasn't such a good idea…

I cast the idea aside and slowly made my way to my dresser pulling out a pair of sweat pants, a white long sleeved shirt and large black hoodie that hid my scars and bruises nicely. Putting my clothes on -mostly my sweatpants- was a difficult task. How the hell was I going to make it through school?

After brushing my teeth and making me look 'presentable' I went downstairs to find my little helpers. I tried to walk on my leg; the longer I kept pressure on it the more it hurt. I popped a couple of pills into my mouth and chased them down with a glass of water. Hopefully they would help ease the pain.

After grabbing a granola bar and putting on my shoes and jacket I left for school. The drive there felt like an eternity, like I would never get there. Eventually I made it and started to debate whether or not I should turn around and leave. As I neared the school I noticed more cars in the parking lot and students arriving. How late was I? Great, I didn't need this attention on me. I caught a glimpse of the silver Volvo. He was here, and I could see him. Or maybe he wasn't here and his family was simply here today. I was suddenly upset with the idea of him not being there, like I was empty. What was going on with me!? How could I feel like this towards some kid I met once? There was definitely something wrong with me. It shocked me that I was actually agreeing with Charlie. I pulled into a parking space and shut off my car trying to hurry so I wasn't late for my first class.

I hopped out of my truck, instantly regretting it as a surge of pain traveled up and down my leg. I tried not to let it phase me; I couldn't let anyone get suspicious. Trying to move at my normal pace, I could tell I had a gimp while walking, at least I could say that I tripped and hurt myself if anyone asked, more like if Edward asked. I looked up from my feet and I caught a glimpse of Edward. He was pinching his nose and taking deep breaths, his eyes met mine and I quickly looked away and walked to my class.

I couldn't concentrate during my classes, they passed in another blur. My mind was thinking about Edward. Why was he acting like that this morning? Why was he waiting alone under the cafeteria? Did he want to see me as much as I wanted to see him? I could answer that question easily, no. Why would he want to see me? I was battered and broken. I stayed away from people to protect them. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Why did I want to hurt this boy by wanting to see him so much?

My thoughts were interrupted by my classmates gathering their belongings and leaving the room. I could feel a lump growing in my stomach as I realized what period was next, lunch. Edward would be there. I couldn't talk to him though; I had to protect him from myself. I would buy a drink and leave and sit in my usual spot, my truck.

I walked into the cafeteria. I noticed the Cullen's table but Edward wasn't there. As I walked to the line I looked around, Edward was no where to be found. After purchasing lemonade I left the cafeteria and walked down the hall towards the exit so I could go sit in my truck.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. "Hey, Bella wait up." I turned around.

"Oh, um, hi, mike." Why was Mike Newton calling after me?

"Hey where have you been?" he asked, he was now standing in front of me very closely and I immediately took a step back. "You've been gone for four days." His eyebrow rose and he looked at my sleeves. Had Edward told him and everyone else? Had it been four days? I couldn't remember staying home for four days; maybe I had simply slept one day away. "What's today?" I asked.

"Friday…why?"

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks." At least I could have the weekend to do homework now.

"So where were you?"

"Why does it matter?" Someone asked harshly. I looked behind Mike and saw Edward glaring daggers at Mike. I could feel my heart racing, trying to jump out of my chest towards Edward.

"I was just asking her a question? Why does it matter to you Cullen?" He spit angrily back.

"Because it does, now leave." Edwards emerald eyes suddenly became dark, he looked terrifying to any normal person, but not to me. I wasn't normal, and I have had my fair share of terrifying. Mike quickly left mumbling something under his breath and entered the cafeteria. "Are you OK?" He asked. His demeanor had quickly changed and his eyes were back to a sparkling emerald.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I turned to leave.

"Would you mind if I ate lunch with you?" Edward was next to me now walking with me.

"Wouldn't you want to eat lunch with your family?"

"They'll be fine." He smiled a crooked grin that caused my heart to race.

"I-I guess you can eat with me."

"Good, I've been meaning to talk to you." A pit formed in my stomach. What did he want to talk to me about?

"Oh, about what?" We were sitting in my truck now. Edward was eating an apple and I took a nibble from the granola bar I brought.

"Well, for starters, are you OK? I saw you this morning and you were limping" My breath hitched in my throat.

"Oh, yeah, I just fell the other day and hurt my hip that's all."

"Would you like my dad to look at it? He's a doctor and he could probably help."

"Oh, no that's OK, I already saw a doctor. It's fine." He looked at me his one eyebrow raised. He knew I was lying. Great, how was I going to explain this?

"OK. As long as you're fine." He took another bite out of his apple. I looked at him dumbfounded. Why would he just let it go like that? He must have known I was lying. "So, yesterday in bio we were assigned a project."

"On what?"

"Honestly I don't know." He laughed and caused me to chuckle with him. I couldn't help but stare at him while he smiled. "That's why I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe come over to my house some time and help me?" Wait, what?

"You want me to help you?"

"Yeah, why not? We are supposed to work in groups, so I guess the real question is will you be my partner?" He chuckled and smiled at me. It was so odd, how his smile could instantly make me smile. Something I rarely did.

"Well, sure." We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't tense or awkward though. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He had finished his apple and was looking at me. I turned my head to face him. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"We should get to class."

"Oh, yeah." He quickly got out of the truck and came around to my side and opened the door for me. I looked at him dumbfounded again. How was he acting like this? How is he not asking me a million questions? He held out his hand for me to help me out of the truck. I hesitantly grabbed it. A shock surged through my hand at the contact. He smiled and helped me get down.

We walked side by side silently to biology. I looked at Edward when I tripped. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to come. But it never did. I opened my eyes one at a time and found that Edward was holding me up.

"You're awfully clumsy, aren't you?" He asked with a crooked grin. I laughed awkwardly.

"Just a little."

"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?"

"I think I'll be fine." Edward set my feet down on the sidewalk and released his hold on me but then grabbed my right hand in his. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to hold on to you incase you decide to trip again." My heart began to race again.

"N-no, I-I don't mind." My cheeks were warm, they probably resembled a tomato. We were walking again when he leaned next to my ear and whispered, "I didn't tell anyone, and I won't. I promised you." He didn't tell anyone? Why?

"You don't have to tell me anything either, not unless you want to." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Can you promise me one thing though?"

"It depends."

"Can you promise me that we'll be friends and that if you need anything you'll call me?" He wanted to be friends? It shocked me. No one here wanted to be my friend, well not anymore. "Please?"

"Yeah, of course." What was I saying!? What was this boy doing to me?

"Thank you." He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. That was when I had my epiphany. I needed him. I needed someone to be there, to be my rock when no one else would, and he was that rock.

"No, thank you…" I said under my breath as we entered the classroom.

**So what ya think?? I was trying to write this in between writing an essay for school…hah…yeah, well tell me your thoughts, concerns and all that jazz. I look forward to hearing from you! I read every single one of them! (They make me write faster [hint-hint]) See you next chapter!**


	6. i'm sorry

**OK guys, Im sorry to upset you, but this is not an update. I know you all probably want to kill me for not updating (for some stories its been months) and I'm truly sorry. But a couple of my stories I've hit a road block or I've lost some passion for it and I just can't post a crappy chapter. I want my readers to have the best, and I don't feel its appropriate of me to give you a lame-o chapter i spent five minutes writing. Thats not fair to you.**

**Plus, A lot has been going on and happening. With my grandfathers passing, this christmas was a very sad one for our family, and to say i was in a good mood this holiday season would be a lie. School has also taken a big chunk out of my time. (Finals were brutal, but I passed and have a GPA of 3.6! yay me!) ((not that you care))**

**But my promise as a writer is to finish all my stories. **

**I may not post every day, week or month, but I am constantly thinking about how to have bella react to edward as a human, or how edward will help bella through her abusive home life, or how bella will survive an incurable illness. You can ask my boyfriend, just the other day around midnight while we were watching some random TV show I had an epiphany for one of my stories! literally i jumped from the couch and yelled "thats it!" haha yeah...**

**I'm always reading, and writing for fanfiction, but I want my chapters to be the best quality I can give you, and I hope you can be patient. By all means, if you have any suggestions for the story you just need me to continue at like that exact moment, then message me or something! Trust me, I'll get a writing!**

**I know you'll probably slap me, but I have atleast 2 new stories/one-shots that I want to write. I know, I know, but dude these stories should be awesome.. I'm not saying I'm putting them up now, i'm just telling you their in the works.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone had a nice holiday season and that you are having a good start to the new year!**

**I'll be sure to post soon, so please be patient!**

**Lend me your ideas, Ill give you credit! (duhhh)**

**sincerely- katykat18**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow. You guys all rock. I didn't know that this story had 72 reviews and over 5,000 hits! And to boot I'm on 103 peoples alerts. That makes me really happy you guys! I so glad that people like my story! Yay!**

**So I know I haven't updated in a very long time, yes you can all yell at me and slap me or whatever your little hearts desire. But school and my social life has gotten in the way significantly, plus I get inspired for new stories like all the time but I'm always like NO! no new stories till I finish one! So now I have over 50 ideas written in little paragraphs on word. Yup I'm just that creative. Ok, not really, but I'm itching to start a new story.**

**To all of my faithful readers please, PLEASE, PLEASE! Read my story sick and give me some ideas of what to do next. I'm stuck in a horrible writers block and cannot figure how to get out of it. I will gladly give you credit. Someone gave me an awesome idea that involved Rose, but I can't remember it that well and I accidentally deleted the email I had with it =[ poop. So if that's you let me know and refresh my memory!**

**OK so enough jibber jabber lets get on with the next chapter…finally! I think I might update again tomorrow for this story too, I'm on a roll!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and was suddenly blinded by the bright white surrounding me. My breathing hitched and I knew where I was instantly. I was in the hell hole my mother had sent me…

The insane asylum.

My own mother thought I was insane, but I mean, who wouldn't. I could still hear the whispers and feel the stares of my classmates when I moved to Forks. I wasn't insane, that I knew.

I moved slightly and I could hear the crinkle of the stiff and uncomfortable white sheets. I sat up and moved towards my door. The room, the hallway, it was still the same. The monotones white that drove you even more mad than when you came in. There was no color in the entire building except for the color of peoples skin, hair and eyes and random utensils around the building. All color existed outside the stone cold walls.

I stepped into the hallways and instantly my nostrils were filled with the scent of bleach. Helga was cleaning again.

Helga was a sixty year old immigrant from Germany who spoke little English. I didn't know her story or want to know, something about her husband? But like clock work everyday at five o'clock Helga would scream from her room in German, the only word screamed in English was "bleach!"

I walked slowly down the hallway listening to my footsteps. I trailed my hand against the wall as I walked, tracing the faint patterns of dried paint. I stopped when I heard laughter, it was all too familiar to me.

"Silly Bella. Silly, silly Bella." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I quickly turned into the room I had stopped at. There sat in her rocking chair was Elizabeth Harmon. She was in her late forties and lost her unborn baby. She became depressed and tried to kill herself and her husband forced her into staying at the facility. What was his name? Oh yeah, Chuck. He was a nice man. He visited Elizabeth often and would also come and visit me too.

"Elizabeth! I missed you." She started laughing menacingly. "Elizabeth?" She slowly turned her head to me, an evil grin spread across her face. I could hear maniacal laughter lowly building down the hallway surrounding me.

"Silly Bella. You should have did it when you could."

"D-did what?" The laughter was getting louder.

She rose from her chair and slowly walked over to me with her eyes narrowed, the grin never leaving her face. I could hear people gathering behind me, I turned to see my mother, father and the few people I tried to forget, the same expression carved on their features.

"Silly Bella. You should have killed yourself when you had the chance!" My breathing stopped. I could feel the color drain from my already pale skin.

"You're nothing but a whore!" A deep voice bellowed, my fathers.

"You're a selfish bitch!" A voice I knew as my mothers.

"You killed him!"

"Ungrateful!"

"Stupid!"

I could feel the hot tears pouring down my face as I slowly sank down to my knees and tried to block the voices by covering my ears.

"Stop it!" I begged. "Please stop it!" I was screaming as loud as I could.

"Bella!" They chanted.

"Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please, stop!"

"Bella!" I was being shaken now and I started to scream. Not again, I couldn't stand the beatings anymore! I thrashed and tossed my arms. "Bella! Wake up!"

My eyes flew open and were met with a pair of shining concerned emerald eyes.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? It gives a little insight into Bella's past and don't worry we'll find out both her AND Edward's past. I know it was a little filler but atleast it's something right?**

**tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so I give full permission for you all to shoot me, slap me or do anything at your will. I have not given up on these stories its just life tends to get in the way.

swear to god I prolly have the worst luck in all humanity..ok maybe not. My dad has been recently diagnosed with the same lung cancer my grandpa had just died from and my boyfriend of three years broke up with me because he cant make up his mind if hes happy or not and some other bull crap.

my spring break is coming up soon and Im heading down to texas to visit my grandma (fun...) so Im taking my laptop with me so i can write. Im gunna be in a trailer for 24 hours to and from texas so Ill have tons of time to write..hopefully. Im not promising anything but I do hope to update atleast one more chapter for each story before I leave which is April 8th.

i thank you all for the support and awesome reviews you guys leave me. they really make me happy.

and also: for those of you who were confused about some of my stories:

save me: yes she was sent to a mental hospital by renee, you'll find out why hopefully next chapter.

pandora's box: in a nutshell you could call them lab rats lol. once again the full explanation is coming in the next chapter.

i think ill be updating for these two stories sooner then the rest of my other stories just because these are easier to work with. Sick, Enemy Attraction and what not...well writers block is a b****.

so ill hopefully hear from you soon in reviews when i post new chapters!

once again im so sorry

i know i write more authors notes than chapters, and I know theyr buzzkills.

so.... slap away.


End file.
